In an MMIC (monolithic microwave integrated circuit) amplifier, the final-stage amplification element generates a large amount of heat due to its high output power.
The final-stage amplification element may be implemented as a multi-cell region to perform parallel operation. In this case, heat dissipation performance may be insufficient depending on the multi-cell arrangement.